Pokémon clothing
---- Many different types of Pokémon clothing has been available over the years. Pokémon characters have appeared on a wide variety of clothing types geared toward differing age groups, from small children to adults. Types of Pokémon clothing T-shirts Likely the most popular type of Pokémon clothing available, a wide variety of Pokémon t-shirts have been made since the beginning of the anime series. Pokémon t-shirts are made in several different styles and sizes, with shirts available for small children, preteens, as well as for adult men and women. Pokémon t-shirts intended for younger children generally include Pokémon and human characters from the newest generation, while shirts for adults are more likely to have Pokémon from older generations, mainly Generation I, and may be made in a "retro" style, although adult t-shirts featuring Pokémon from Generation V and Generation VI have begun to appear, possibly due to the games' deliberate attempt to appeal to both old and new fans. Pokémon t-shirts can be purchased at many different types of stores. T-shirts for people of all ages can be found at department stores such as or , and t-shirts for adults can also be found at specialty stores like and . Exclusive designs can be found at the Nintendo World store and the many stores, including the Pokémon 151 clothing line, which is exclusive to Pokémon Center stores. Additionally, t-shirts are occasionally given away at official events such as Play! Pokémon. Gallery File:P151.jpg|The initial four designs of the Pokémon 151 clothing line in Japan File:Kakuna-pokemon-151-t-shirt.jpg| t-shirt from Pokémon 151 File:Pokémon 151 Ho Oh Lugia shirts.png| and shirts from Pokémon 151 File:Red Genesect Shirt.jpg|A shirt featuring Red File:Spencer Secondary Group Tee.jpg|Shirt from Spencer's featuring , and File:TeamChespinTShirt.png|"Team " t-shirt from Hot Topic File:TeamFennekinTShirt.png|"Team " t-shirt from Hot Topic File:TeamFroakieTShirt.png|"Team " t-shirt from Hot Topic Accessories A wide variety of accessories featuring Pokémon have been made, such as belts, scarves, winter hats and mittens. Pokémon accessories have been sold both in department stores as well as specialty stores like . File:Starters Belt Hot Topic.png|A belt from Hot Topic featuring the Kanto starter Pokémon Scarf.png|A scarf featuring Hats Hats are available in a wide variety of styles that feature Pokémon characters. A popular style is baseball caps made to look like Ash's hat. Many other varieties have been available as well. File:Ash Hat Pokémon Center Osaka 2011.jpg|A hat based on Ash's hat from the File:Pikachu Hat Hot Topic 1.png|A hat from designed to look like Pikachu File:Starters Hat Hot Topic.png|A hat from Hot Topic featuring Pikachu and the Kanto starter Pokémon Jewelry Pajamas Many types of Pokémon pajamas have been manufactured, typically in youth sizes; though adult sizes have been available as well. Pokémon pajamas in children's sizes are generally available at department stores such as or , with adult sizes available at specialty shops like . Sweatshirts/hoodies Pokémon sweatshirts have been made featuring a variety of characters in both youth and adult sizes. Socks Socks have been made featuring Pokémon characters, typically featuring starter Pokémon or other popular characters such as and . Pokémon socks available in both youth and adult sizes. Ankle-length socks are the most typical, although other sizes such as knee-high socks exist as well. Underwear Brief-style underwear for young boys featuring Pokémon characters have been made. Related articles * Pokémon 151 * Ash's hat * Pokémon jewelry * List of clothing in the anime Category:Merchandise